Fortune and Fair
by jos613
Summary: Clary came from a rich family, the richest in the big town of Idris. Her father was a great business man and her mother was a famous artist. She loved and was used to the rich life. But when she meets the Lightwoods at Pandemonium she has a change of pace, they aren't wealthy as the friends she has and yet she finds them reassuring and easy to be with, easier than her friends. AU.
1. Pandemonium

**Clary's POV**

After dinner was over I excused myself, I was planning to go to pandemonium tonight with Aline. I started to walk towards the stairs that led up to the other floors. Are house was a mansion and I knew every room by heart. I had been living here since I was born with my brother, mom, and dad. My dad, Valentine was a very rich man he owned many different businesses all over the world, while my mom, Jocelyn, was a famous artist. I was sixteen—soon to be seventeen—and my brother, Jonathan, was eighteen, we were very close too.

I climbed the stairs to the fourth floor where my room was, the fourth floor mainly only contained my room, my studio room, and a living area for me, all about the size of a small house. My room had cream white walls, marble floors, my bed had dark wood frame that matched the dresser and vanity and black covers that matched the furry black rug that covered all around my bed. One wall was almost all glass that let in lots of light, the sun was still up but would set in several hours. the huge back yard with the pool could be seen. I walked over to the walk-in-closet and looked through all my dresses. Dresses took up half of my closet, so it took a while to find one. I picked a black high-low dress, it was lace that had flower designs in it. It was sleeveless empire waist, it ended right above mid-thigh in the front and mid-calf on the back. It also had a zipper in the front that started from below the chest. I liked this dress.

As I just started looking through my shoes, I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was probably Jonathan, I couldn't think of a reason why mom or dad would be here. They were normally busy. I walked to the door and my suspicions was confirmed as my brother's white hair and black eyes waited in my doorway.

"Hey," I said taking a step back letting him. I walked back over to my closet without looking to see if Jon entered. I grabbed the dress and a pair of black suede three inch heel boots that were scrunched. They reached just over the ankle and they were really cute, the only thing on them was a buckle in the back. That would look amazing with the dress! I put them on the bed, and looked over to Jon who was standing by the end of the bed looking at me with his arms crossed with a calm expression on looking at my outfit I just laid out.

"Going out?" He questioned.

"Yeah, me and Aline are going to Pandemonium. Want to come?" I said walking over to my vanity to turn my curling iron on.

"Okay," He said with a smile, "when are we leaving?" He asked casually.

"Eight .So like in two hours." I answered. At that he had an amused look.

"A little early to be getting ready, don't you think?"

I looked at him. "Not for how amazing I'm going to look." I shot back at him with a smirk. He just nodded his head.

"Oh, really? I think I could look just as amazing in half the time." He said as he laid on my bed and started to relax. I replied with only a scoff.

I sat at the vanity and started to curl each piece of my red hair so they fell in small spirals. My hair has a natural curl to it that makes it slightly wavy, but I only left it natural sometimes, like for more casual events because my hair was hard to tame.

"So is that all you why you came up here, to see my plans?"

"Yup." He said emphasizing the P.

Me and Jon visited for an hour until I finished curling my hair, then he left to get ready himself. After curling my hair I put it in a sloppy bun low on my head with lots of curls falling out. I did my makeup with black eye shadow creating a smoky eye that made my green eyes really show. I put on a very small amount of blush and red lipstick. After I put on false lashes, I grabbed the dress and shoes and slipped them on in the closet. I went into the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror. I was amazed at how hot I looked. The black really brought out my hair and eyes, the dress fitted me perfectly, showing the shape of my breast and my slight curves. I didn't have much but with my small figure I thought it looked good.

I sprayed a small amount of perfume on, grabbed my clutch and went downstairs. Jon was wearing a black V-neck t-shirt and dark faded blue jeans and was sitting on the couch. When I entered he stood and we both left the house. I told the housekeeper, Maureen, where we were going. Aline was waiting outside in her car, She had a black Audi Sedan, which was a good car, but not compared to mine or Jon's car. I had a red Enzo Ferrari—which I loved—and Jon had a dark gray convertible Aventador Roadster. Neither were appropriate to go to a club, they would get stolen and both only seated two.

"Hey Clary! Hey Jon!" Aline said from the driver's seat with the window rolled down. Aline also came from a rich family but not even close to our fortune. The sun had set now so the sky was darkening as stars started to peek through the blue sky.

Me and Jon both mumbled a small greeting and got in, I sat in the passenger seat and he got in the back. Aline had black hair that was parted to the side, it was cut just above the shoulders and looked good. She was wearing a short tight blue dress with black straps and fishnet leggings with blue pumps. Her eye shadow was also blue with black winged eyeliner that brought out her brown eyes.

It was around a half hour drive through the streets and traffic. We had to go into the crowded part of town where pandemonium was. We lived in a big town called Idris, where many people live in because of the location. After finding a spot we parked on the side of the street and we all exited and headed for the entrance. It was a Friday night so the line was long, not that we planned on waiting. I walked up to the door where the doorman was standing with Aline and Jon behind me. We come here often so we grew acquainted with the staff. And are father knew the owner.

"Hi, Meliorn" I said very sweetly with a smile.

"Clary," He said very calmly, smiling. He opened the door for us and let us pass. Instantaneously music started blasting loudly. People covered every inch of the dance floor in outfits with outrageous colors that exposed lots of skin. It was so dark with lights flashing to the beat of the music, there wasn't much of a walkway but I started to make my way to the bar with Aline and Jon.

We all had fake I.D.'s to get drinks easily- not that it mattered since it was Bat, another employee we knew. Jon said that he was expecting a friend, and I wondered who he invited. I knew all of Jon's friends and he knew all mine, we often hanged out together. Maybe not even half hour later, Jordan showed up. By then I was starting to feel buzzed off the three shots we had. After downing another one I went out to dance with Aline. The strobe lights were on and I could only see every time they flashed. Somewhere in the crowd I registered that I lost Aline but I didn't really care.

I danced for a long time with guys grabbing at me and grinding up against me, I didn't bother even talking to any of them though, I wasn't interested in sleeping with a stranger. After the shots slowly died down I went back to the bar and downed three more. On my forth one, Jon came back over.

"Hey!" He said. I quickly turned to him and looked up at him.

"HHeey!" I said back, I was really drunk, I could tell. Jon being the size he is handled alcohol a lot better than me.

"I haven't seen you in a while, where's Aline?" He asked.

"There." I pointed towards the dance floor and gestured to everybody there. He laughed and ordered another drink before going back into the crowd.

After several more drinks I settled on a beer and looked at the crowd from the bar stool. A girl around my age was sitting next to me in a fitted black dress that crossed in the front then went around the neck, it looked like it was made of silk. It showed a lot of cleavage, and was really short. She had long black hair that was curled and dark eyes that were looking at me.

"Hey!" She greeted me. She looked at me taking me in up and down replied.

"Hi!" I yelled back over the music. She was ordering a drink and she looked mostly sober.

"I'm Isabelle."

"Clary," I replied, drinking a shot. We talked for a while but I don't really know much about what, just friendly talk. After talking about the guys there, she complimented me on my dress and went on about getting together to shop. After ten minutes of talking, a couple people came over to Isabelle. Both were guys, one had black hair and the other had blonde, both were dressed in all black. They leaned in close to talk to Isabelle. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I noticed the blonde one's eyes were on me. He had gold eyes and was pretty built.

"Clary, we should hang out sometime!" Isabelle said to me.

"Yeah, totally!" I replied, she was nice, and pretty, she was tall and very curvy. She gave me a piece of paper, it had her number and her name on it. I partly registered that I just got a girls number, but I didn't think much of it. I grabbed my beer and downed the rest as I stuck the paper in my bra. It was the only place I could think of to put it where I wouldn't lose it. I left my clutch in Aline's car-bringing it in would just be a trouble.

I went back out to the dance floor again now that I regained my energy. While dancing to a rather catchy unfamiliar pop song, I found myself with the guy with the gold hair and eyes. He was pretty hot. I reached his nose with my heels on, but was probably a head shorter without. His touch was chilling and light and gave me goose bumps. Several times we kissed, it was very light and passionate, which I wasn't used to. With the people I have kissed it was always hungry and fierce. His lips felt so good against mine, this felt so different than dancing with a complete stranger.

When I guessed it was around two in the morning I left the gold one and went to find Jon. I enjoyed being with him but I was getting sleepy and I felt nauseous. He wasn't that hard to find, He was with Jordan and Aline drinking at a table, I sat next to him and greeted everybody. I haven't seen them in a long time. They were definitely not as drunk as I was, at least i thought so. We stayed at the table for what felt like another hour before we made our way out. I stumbled through the crowd as I followed Jon, having some difficulty. Eventually I stumbled outside into the cool air. I laughed with Aline as we started walking toward the car. The cold air felt good, there were still cars driving and people walking. Jon drove us all back to the house since he was probably the most sober. Jordan and Aline were staying over at our house I guessed. Me and Aline were in the back seat joking about the club with Jordan and Jon in front. My mind was fogged and I swayed a lot and don't remember how I got myself upstairs. But the last thing I remember was lying in my bed.


	2. Invitation

**Clary's POV**

I woke in the morning with a serious headache. My eyes felt glued together, which I know meant I slept for a long time. I slightly opened my eyes and light filled my room. It hurt my eyes; I instantly closed them again and moaned. I tried again and slowly woke up. I leaned up and looked around. I was in my bed, and Aline was asleep next to me. I still had my dress on from last night and I was sure my makeup looked horrible. I climbed out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom. The first thing I did was wash my face and removed all my makeup. My hair was everywhere, the curls were wavy and tangled.

My bathroom was mainly tan and gold. There was a big counter against the left wall, it had two sinks with a big mirror above it, next to it was the toilet and the bath tub. The tub was really big and angled against the corner, It had stairs leading up to, and there was a flat screen TV against the wall. There was also a stand-in shower on the right of it only disconnected by the wall and the TV. It was a fancy bathroom.

I quickly slipped out of my dress and with some difficulty removed the pins from my hair as I jumped in the shower. I stayed in there for a while after washing my hair thinking about the night before. I don't really remember how I got home but I remember almost the rest of the night. I remember drinking a lot. I remember dancing. I remember the guy with golden hair and eyes. I remember meeting that girl with the black hair. Oh yeah!

I jumped out of the shower and slipped a white fluffy robe that went down to the knees. I looked in the hamper where I put the dress I wore, and sure enough I found the piece of paper that she gave me. It had her name and her number. Isabelle! That was her name. I folded the paper back up and walked out of the bathroom. Aline was awake now and sitting up in my bed, looking as awful as I probably did this morning. Her eye shadow was nearly gone, mascara and eyeliner smeared, hair in wild tangles, she looked up at me when I entered.

"Why the hell is your room so bright?" She complained, shielding her eyes from the windows. I smiled at her. I walked over to her and open the nightstand, while putting the folded paper there, grabbing the aspirin and giving it to her. I went back to the bathroom and grabbed a glass and filled it with water and walked back over and gave it to her. She took a drink as she got up. She was still wearing the blue dress she had on last night; I figured she wanted to take a shower. I took the glass from her and took an aspirin also.

I walked over to the closet and shut the door behind me. I glanced at my closet and took an exasperated breath. My closet was huge, It could have been an extra bedroom it was so big. The walls and carpet were pure white, it had a crystal chandelier hanging high from the center of the room, and there were lots of lights in the ceiling making the room well lit. The entire right wall held all my short dresses that were above the knees on the wooden closet rods. Under were drawers that held my underwear and bras, above were shelves that held purses. The far wall held ball gowns and shelves and drawers of accessories. On the left, only a quarter of the wall wasn't being used with clothes. It was pants and shirts and sleepwear covering this wall and the high shelves filled with shoes. The bottom row was bigger for boots while the rest of the rows were skinny. The left wall also had a white curtain over the white wall with a wood body mirror and a cushioned chair next to it. The chair was carved wood with swirls; the fabric was nice and had a fancy .

From what I seen it was going to be a hot day today, I walked over to my dresses and grabbed a floral sundress that flowed down from under the breast. It was tan with pink and yellow roses and green leafs over it. It had a very slight sweetheart neckline with one inch straps. I looked at the many shoes I had, I had to have a hundred pairs, all on shelves with lights shining on them. I grabbed peach pink wedged heels that had a strap over the knuckles and a strap around the ankle. The sides were tan and had a braided effect. They matched the dress perfectly. I sat down on the wood chair and strapped them to my feet.

I walked out of the closet over to my vanity to put on brown and pink eye shadow with brown liquid eyeliner winged and mascara with some pink lipstick. After I finished Aline came out with a white robe on like the one I just had on.

"You can put something on from my closet, were about the same size." I said pointing to the closet. Almost all my clothes were fitted and specially made for me, but she couldn't be for off from my size and I probably had some loose fitting clothes. I saw her face light up some as she walked into the closet. Aline always liked my clothes. I started to straighten my hair while she changed. I looked at my clock and noticed it was ten in the morning.

After finishing my hair I parted it on the side and put it so it was half up with a clip, and then I placed a small yellow flower clip over it.

After I was done getting ready, Aline came out wearing a loose fitting sleeveless blue dress that buttoned up in the front; it was held mid-torso with a belt that tied in the front. She had on the same blue pumps that she had on the night before, there was no way she could fit my shoes. She started brushing her hair as I exited the room and made my downstairs. The third floor was Jon's; the second was mom and dads. I passed by them without a glance. Everybody was probably awake already.

I walked into the dining room, not surprised to see Jon and Jordan eating.

"Well, well, It's about time." Jon said, smirking.

"Excuse me?" I replied sarcastically

"Wow, you really know how to put yourself together. I would have thought you'd be coming down here looking like crap in a bad mood after the night you had." Jordan said.

"Me? Look like crap? Please. This isn't the first time I drank." I replied as I sat across from Jon at are large oversized dining table. My head and eyes still hurt but it wasn't very bright in here so I was pretty fine at handling it.

The dining table could probably seat fifteen people. Naturally we all sat at one end. My father normally sat at the end while mother sat to his left and I on the other side and Jon across from me. The seat right from dad was normally for guests. I started to make my plate as Aline came in. She walked right over to me with not so much as a greeting to anyone, just started to make her plate.

"I believe there's that bad attitude you were looking for." I said to Jordan, pointing next to me with my fork as I served myself. He nodded laughing.

"Ugh, I have no idea how you can be in such a good mood. Don't you have a hangover at all?"

"I guess." Jordan and Jon just laughed at my reply.

"You probably drank more than she did." Jordan said. I laughed at that.

"I am positive she did. I mean, I wasn't even drunk enough to make out with a guy for half the night." She said rubbing her temples. Jordan seemed to laugh more at this and Jon looked uncomfortable but still chuckled. I just smile shaking my head.

"Who was that girl you were talking to? I don't believe I met her." Jon said. I rolled my eyes, of course Jon would want to know everybody I talked to. He got so protective sometimes—that and he wanted to get with all my friends, it got annoying after a while. But I can't say that I haven't got with any of his friends. He was rather pissed about that but he finally got over it, I can't say that Sebastian was ever invited back to the house as often though. Which is totally a double standard.

"Isabelle. I met her last night." I said eating a piece of bacon.

"Hmmm…Isabelle. Do you plan on hanging with her more?" He said with a smile.

"Ugh, really? Don't pull anything with her. It's bad enough you slept with Aline." Aline nearly choked up her breakfast and had such an embarrassed look on her face while Jordan and Jon just burst out laughing.

"Well, mom and dad are throwing a party on the yacht tonight and want us to attend. Maia and Jordan are going. Aline?" Jon asked.

"Sorry, I can't go. I have to go home." Aline said.

I sighed, "I'll ask Isabelle if she'll go." I wasn't surprised to hear that mom and dad were throwing a yacht party. They did it every now and then. I thought I would invite Isabelle and get to know her better, she seemed pretty cool and we just seemed to click. There was something different about her than the people I normally hang out with. "When is it?"

"Six."

"I'll give her a call." I said. After break feast Jordan and Aline had to leave, Jon went back up to his room. I did the same and grabbed the paper and went to my living area. It was more a game room. I sat on the white 'L' couch and dialed the number on the piece of paper. It ringed two times before a voice answered.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Isabelle?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey, this is Clary, from the club last night. I wanted to know if you could come to a party later tonight."

"Clary? Oh, hey, I'm glad you called. Yeah, sure I would love to come. Where is it at and what time?"

"It's tonight at six. And I'll pick you up. Oh and, it's more of a formal party, so wear a cocktail dress."

"Really? Can I bring guests?" she had a hint of excitement to her voice, you could tell she was into all the partying and dressing up.

"Oh. Umm… how many?" I hadn't really thought of that she would want to bring guest.

"Two?"

"That's fine." My parents wouldn't care. At least I would have someone to talk too. Not that Jordan, Jon, And Maia weren't enough, but Jon would be with guests, and Maia and Jordan would be glued to each other. Maia and I weren't very good friends anyway, She was nice and all but we were just awkward. I wonder if Isabelle would bring that golden boy…

"Great! Oh my god thanks so much for inviting me!"

"No problem, I can already tell that you will love it. Where do you live?" After she listed off her address she quickly talked of her excitement before hanging up.

I sat on the couch for a while looking at my surroundings. The living area had similar colors to my room; It had white walls, dark wooden furniture, with hints of black. The floor was covered in carpet that was all black—not the same as the fluffy rug in my room—the pillows on the couch were also black and brown. The couch faced the wall with the 100' inch flat screen; it had a shelf under it that contained an Xbox 360 game system, surround sound system, T.V. network, and a big assortment of video games and movies. There was wall archway that could separate the T.V. and the couch from the rest of the room with curtains that were pushed aside. Beyond that the room expanded even wider. Behind the couch was a pool table—which custom was made for me— it was made of the same dark wood that matched the furniture in the room, the top was red, adding a touch of color to the room. There were two large hanging lights above; the shades were shaped like cylinders and painted black. Next to the pool table was a bar area that went through the curved wall with a doorway that led to the kitchen area behind the bar. There was a fridge with a glass door and a microwave there. Behind the pool table was elevated floor that held arcade games like Pac-man and a racing simulator. There were around ten games lined against each side, the far wall was all glass just like in my room letting in light and the view of the backyard. There were also two square windows on the wall, one behind the bar.

This was an amazing place to hang out; maybe I would stay in here till it was time to get ready for the party.

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I was in the living room of our house watching some reality show that I didn't care for with Alec. He was invested in the show and I was just there. For the last hour I have been trying to figure out what we should do for tonight; Alec and Jace said we should just stay home but I wanted to go out. It was a Saturday and we had nothing to do; we couldn't go to Pandemonium, we just went the night before. I could just call Simon over and hang out with him, but that just seemed boring. I wanted to do something exciting, and new, and not waste a day of my life watching a show where other people do new stuff on a daily basis.

Ugh, all people wanted to do now a days was nothing. Hell, Pandemonium wasn't even that great; the highlight of my night was giving a girl my number. That girl was having a good time without a care in the world, and she didn't need one. She had an amazing dress, designer shoes, a cute small body with the right amount of curves, and tequila in her system. I had a couple drinks and loosened up some but I just had an all-together bad night.

Not only that, but Alec wanted to leave! We hadn't been there for even an hour before he bailed. I flirted with a couple guys and danced a little but left them soon enough. I felt guilty because of Simon; technically we are dating but not officially. He couldn't come so I spent the most of my night alone as Jace ditched me. This is what I get for hanging out with boys so much.

Alec chuckled softly at something from the show but it was enough to break me of my thought. Just then my phone started ringing; I quickly grabbed it off the side table and answered it.

"Hello?" I instinctively said.

"Isabelle?" An unfamiliar female voice replied.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, this is Clary, from the club last night. I wanted to know if you could come to a party later tonight."

she was inviting me to a party? The girl I met yesterday? "Clary? Oh, hey, I'm glad you called... Yeah, sure I would love to come. Where is it at and what time?" Alec was looking at me now, probably curious as to who clary was.

"It's tonight at six. And I'll pick you up. Oh and, it's more of a formal party, so wear a cocktail dress." Formal? I have always wanted to go to a formal party!

"Who is it?" Alec asked me seeing the excited look on my face. I just looked at him.

"Really? Can I bring guests?" I asked. Simon was going with me whether he liked it or not. Alec was still looking at me with a questioning look, reacting to my choice of words. Jace came into the room and jumping over the back of the couch, lying next to Alec now, sighing. Maybe they wanted to go.

"How many?" I heard, I almost didn't hear her. I quickly covered the bottom half of my phone.

"Do you guys want to come to a formal party?" I asked Alec and Jace. Jace looked not even the slightest bit interested.

"And get all dressed up? Ugh, hard pass." Jace said with a disgusted tone.

"Who's asking?" Alec questioned still giving me a suspicious look.

"Clary, the girl I met last night."

"You're going to a party with a girl you just met?!" Alec asked looking at me like I was joking.

"Yeah. Why not? It sounds fun."

"By the angel Izzy, are you trying to get yourself killed? You are too trusting, pretty soon you'll start getting in cars with strangers in the middle of the night." He mumbled to me.

"I'm going whether you like it or not. So do you want to come?" I whisper shouted at him. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Fine, I'll go." He said turning his focus back to the T.V. I knew he was only going because if mom or dad found out that he let me go to a party with a stranger he would be in trouble, that and he wanted to protect me in case something happened. I looked to Jace to see that he wasn't even listening, his eyes glued to the show.

I uncovered my hand and spoke to Clary. "Two?" I said with a questioning tone.

"That's fine."

"Great! Oh my god thanks so much for inviting me!" A smile broke out on my face. Now I had something to do tonight! Clary saved the night!

"No problem, I can already tell that you will love it. Where do you live?"

I felt a little guarded about giving my address out but I did anyway.

"Wow, this sounds really exciting. I can't wait till then. Thanks so much again!" I said in a rush.

"No, problem. See you later then." I hit the 'End' button on my phone and quickly jumped up and headed to the door with a giant smile.

" I'm going shopping! Be ready by six!" I yelled over my shoulder as I headed to Alec's car, keys in hand. He always leaves them on a hook by the door, so it wasn't that hard to take. As soon as I took the first step out the door I was dialing Simon's number. He picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"I'm coming over to pick you up. We're going shopping for a party later tonight." I said hanging up not giving him anytime to reply. Jumping into Alec's black Kia Optima

**Want to know what there wardrobe looks like? Remove spaces. add dots!**

docs google com/document/d/1DjFAfUik4lgQ89Pvqx8Ye5lkwnD

xybLiiRunxrVKh2Q/edit?usp=sharing


	3. Yachting

**Wow, I feel bad about not updating. That's pretty bad how long it took. SORRY, this was a lot harder than I thought. I honestly have no Idea were I'm going with this story but I'm going to try and update more often now. So here you go!**

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

When Simon dropped me off, I ran with my shopping bag and dress straight to my room. Simon continued on to his house to get ready himself. Running in, shutting the door behind me, I dropped the dress with the cover still on to the bed, walking over to the bathroom to jump in the shower. I quickly washed my hair before jumping out and drying off. Walking into my room, I slipped on a strapless bra and panties and put my robe on over. At my black vanity I turned the curler on before applying product to my hair and grabbing my make-up.

After putting on foundation, I made a smoky eye with black eye shadow, some black winged eyeliner and mascara, and finishing it off with red lipstick to match my ruby necklace.

I then started curling my black hair till they all fell in glamorous curls, taking about an hour. I grabbed bobby pins and pinned up one side of my hair so that my hair fell to one side.

I grabbed my dress and took off the cover to reveal it, I loved it! It was going to be perfect for tonight; it wasn't to revealing and not too formal. It was a mid-sleeve black lace dress with a nude material beneath, and it went just below mid-thigh and the neckline was squared. It was the prettiest formal dress I had now! I unzipped the back and slipped inside and re-zipped it back up.

God it was so beautiful!

I opened the door to my closet and went through all my shoes, it took me a while but I found the ones I wanted. They were just ordinary open-toed black heels, but they went perfect with the dress.

I put on several silver bracelets and rings and then I was ready to go. I looked at myself in the mirror admiring my work when someone knocked on my door. I walked over to open it and, of course, Alec was there.

He was wearing a plain white T-shirt with a black suit coat and pants that looked good on him .He had a dazed expression on his face and I gave him a confused look, raising an eyebrow.

"What's with the look?" I asked.

"Um…" he stammered shaking his head "Clary is here. Who is this girl? What's her last name?"

"Um, I don't know. I met her last night. Why?" Now I was confused.

"See for yourself." He said pointing towards the front door.

Curiously I stepped past him and walked to the door, and sure enough Clary was standing there looking at her phone, wearing an expensive beautiful red dress with gold heels.

"Wow, you look amazing!"

She looked up at my words and scanned my outfit quickly before smiling and meeting my eyes. "Thank you, are you ready?" What was that?

"Yeah, just let me grab my clutch." She nodded and I returned back to my room quickly grabbing my silver and black clutch before returning to the hall. Simon was now standing in the entrance of the living room in a blue button up shirt and a tan suit coat.

I glanced at him before walking back to the front door with Simon and Alec behind me. Clary was still waiting there and turned around and continued down the front steps when I approached her. After taking the first step out the door, I instantly stopped. In our driveway were the three most expensive cars I have ever seen in my life.

"woah." How rich was this girl?

"Who is this girl?" I heard Simon ask.

"Do you even know her full name?" Alec asked immediately after.

"No." Was all I could say as I slowly followed Clary, approaching the cars. Clary by a black car that was the nearest to us, turns around, before she could say anything Simon asks

"Is this your car?" He asks with doubt and amazement in his voice. The car was amazing. It was pitch black and looked to be a Ferrari, except it had back seats. We could never afford this!

This just seemed to bring a smile to her face, "No," She replied simply, Simons face seemed to relax a bit. Getting the reaction she wanted, "this is my mom's car. That's my car." She said pointing to the next car that was definitely a Ferrari. It was a slim red car that only seated two people. To her response, Simon's mouth dropped open, which only seemed to make Clary smile wider with more pride.

"Ok, so you guys will be riding in this car with are driver and he will follow me and my brother to the dock."

"Dock?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, to the yacht." My eyes widened at that. She was about to turn away but Alec stopped her by speaking up.

"What's your name?" She turned back.

"My name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern"

Recognition flashed across his face before he replied. " Oh, well I'm Izzy's brother, Alexander, Alec, Lightwood. And that's," He pointed to Simon, who had walked over to the car and was examining it closely. "Simon Lewis, Izzy's boyfriend."

She glanced at the boys before nodding and turning back and walking over to her car. She was kind of snobby.

We all got in the fancy car before it took off, following the red and gray car. The interior of the car was as fancy as the outside! Everything was tan leather and amazing. The driver didn't say a single thing the entire ride. This was so cool!

About twenty minutes later we arrived at the dock and started walking to the big boat that was set up.

Alec matching my pace asks "I don't like this, why do you always have to do stupid crap like this?"

"Why not? This is amazing! You just need to live a little, Alec. Try new things." I replied examining every little thing as we made our way to the boat.

"You don't even know these people!"

"Do you? I never heard of Morgenstern."

"Morgenstern is a rich name, very big. That's all I know." He said. I looked at him as he looked around with a disapproving look.

"Look, we're going to be here a while so try and enjoy it." I looked back at Simon, a few steps behind looking at everything in awe. I walked over to Clary who was with an older man that had pale white hair like her brothers wearing a black suit and a woman with the same red hair and green eyes who was wearing a matching green fitted dress that went to the knees and went straight across her arms over the shoulders and a black belt. I had a feeling everybody here was going to be dressed to the tens.

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend Isabelle Lightwood, her brother, Alexander Lightwood, and her boyfriend, Simon Lewis." Clary said gesturing to each of us. Looking at me she continued, "This is my father, Valentine Morgenstern, and my mother, Jocelyn Morgenstern." I looked to her parents as they examined us three.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Jocelyn said with a kind smile.

"Lightwood huh? Who are your parents?" Valentine questioned.

"Maryse and Robert Lightwood."

"Oh, really? They used to work for me way back then."

"They did?" Alec asked suddenly interested. "They never mentioned that."

"Well, of course, that was before any of you were born." Valentine stated casually and Jocelyn nodding in agreement.

"They quit when she was pregnant with you I believe" Jocelyn said. Alec and I both took this in as they dismissed us and continued on greeting guests. I wonder why they didn't tell us…

I continued on enjoying the party talking to Clary and Simon, and even got Simon to slow dance with me. The guests were mainly adults and clary interacted with them a lot. It was such a perfect party!

**Alec's POV**

I was standing next to a table with fancy refreshments looking out at the crowd, bored out of my mind. All the people here were adults and all seemed to work for Valentine. Why the hell does Izzy like this stuff? We have been here anhour and I just wanted to leave. Mom would be furious at me if I just let Izzy take off with strangers though.

I sighed and ruffled my hair with my hand when someone came up to me.

"You look bored out of your mind." I heard Clary say.

"Yeah, I'm not into this stuff like Izzy." I said simply trying to say as little as possible. I just wanted this night to be over. I wanted to take this coat off and these shoes, I hated being dressed up so much, even though this was probably nothing compared to the people here.

"Have you tried talking to anybody? This is a social event."

"I'd rather not."

She looked irritated at my lack of participation. She looked around the room until her eyes brightened and she turned back to me.

"Come with me." She said turning back to the crowd and walking through.

I sighed and followed. She came up to a slim tall dark glittery man and hugged him.

"Magnus! It is so great to see you, It's been way too long." She said smiling at him.

"Yes, It has. We need to catch up!" He replied. I looked around the room as they talked a while longer. I spotted Izzy and Simon on the dance floor, slow dancing, Simon looking like a fool and Izzy laughing at his lack of dancing skill. I sighed, this night just seemed to drag on.

"Oh, Magnus, I would like you to meet someone." Clary said as she put a hand on my back to turn me back in the right direction. I tensed at her touch but didn't flinch away. "This is Alexander Lightwood."

"Alec." I automatically corrected.

"Alec, this Magnus Bane. He's an acquaintance of my mom, and like a second dad to me." Magnus put his hand out for me to shake and I met it.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said leaning in slightly, winking at me, with a dazzling smile. I felt a blush creep up on my face as he shook my hand strong and slowly. Crap. I stayed silent as I retrieved my hand and looked down.

Clary, not seeming to notice continues, "I actually met Alec's sister yesterday at Pandemonium. She's right over there." She said pointing out my sister on the dance floor. "Alec and her boyfriend came with her today when I invited her." She said.

Just then Valentine called Clary over. She quickly excused herself and walked away leaving me and Magnus alone. I stood there awkwardly for what felt like minutes until Magnus spoke up.

"So, some party egh? Classical music, hanging lights, and talk. Very entertaining." He said showing sarcasm. I couldn't help the smile that broke out and the laugh I gave at his comment.

"Yeah." Was all I said, "Pretty quiet around here."

"This is not the kind of parties I'm into; I'm more of a wild partier. I'm an excellent party host." He said. "You're welcome to judge that if you wish." He said with a smile.

I smiled in return. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Jace's POV**

I sat on my bed with a book on my lap. It was a hand-me-down from my real family. It was 'A Tale of Two Cities', and was an okay book to read. I was about half way through and having a lot of trouble concentrating. My mind was stuck on last night when I was with that girl with the red hair. She was stuck in my head all day. I tried my hardest to ignore it when I heard a loud car outside.

I ignored the sounds and about fifteen minutes later I heard it again. This time it was much louder, and by the sound of it, it was a sports car. Curious and annoyed, I set my book down and walked over to my window. I pulled back the curtain slightly, letting my eyes adjust when I saw three sports cars pulling out of our driveway. What the Hell? There was a gray convertible sports car, a red Ferrari, and a black Ferrari. I shook my head and turned around and continued to read my book. I would ask about that later.

**There! Finally! I added a little bit of Malec there because this chapter needed it. And a bit of Jace just cuz.**

**the link to the Wardrobe: remove spaces, add dots.**

**docs google com/document/d/1DjFAfUik4lgQ89Pvqx8Ye5lkwnDxybLiiR unxrVKh2Q/edit?usp=sharing**


End file.
